Saturday Morning Rituals
by frauleina
Summary: Saturday morning at the frat house with Riley and his commandos, before Buffy really enters the picture.


**Spoilers **– NONE – this is PRE-Buffy! So early season 4. **Disclaimer – **Nope, they are not mine, though I sure wish they were. **Thanks** to Jen'fr for issuing a challenge for happy Riley fic. I tried my best. **Notes –**I've been thinking about and missing Riley. Noticed in the process I miss Forrest – the pre-angry non-jerk-like version and quiet Graham - don't say much, you're pretty enough. So, here are the boys before it all began - PRE- BUFFY.

**Saturday Morning Rituals**

Saturday mornings.

Settling into the couch with a heaping bowl of Fruitloops Riley nudged Forrest to move his feet and turned his attention to the X-Men. He grinned impishly as Forrest threw him a mock scowl and began to shovel heaping spoonfuls of brightly colored sugared coated rings into his mouth. Crunching happily Riley simply stared at the TV, content to not have to think, plan, talk or do anything at the moment.

There was a quiet camaraderie that settled in as a group of young men noisily ate their breakfast cereal and watched cartoons and kiddy commercials. To early yet for character or super powers discussions and no plans for the day pressing upon them yet, this was Riley's favorite time of the week.

It had become a ritual. Whether they had patrol or were hung over from the night before, as long as they weren't entertaining a female in their rooms, the guys all rolled out of bed for Saturday morning cartoons and highly sugared breakfast cereal. All serious discussion was tabled as they bonded over Captain Crunch crunchberries, commercials for Legos and reminiscing about the Superfriends as they gathered around the TV early Saturday mornings. One by one the boys of the fraternity - the cover for the Initiative - stumbled in. Clad in boxers or flannel trousers and t-shirts, they settled in around the TV wiping the sleep from their eyes and yawning.

Finished with breakfast, Riley stretched out his long legs and rested them on the coffee table before him. He glanced over at Forrest who was lying on his side on the extra long couch, completely engrossed with the X-Men. With a small mischievous smile Riley gripped one of Forrest's sock covered feet and began to mercilessly tickle his sole.

"Yeah, man!" Forrest grumbled jerking his foot away. Readjusting his body Forrest settled down again, pulling a blanket tightly around his shoulders while he beat up his pillow. Meanwhile Riley innocently watched the cartoons and Forrest out of the side of his eye - waiting for another chance to annoy him. Finally settled, Forrest gave Riley a firm shove with his other foot, adding with a frown and a grumble, "Quit it man. Or you'll be on the floor screaming uncle."

Riley grinned as he turned to Forrest and with an amused smile he grabbed Forrest's big toe and said, "Yeah right. Last week you were the one yelling uncle."

"No way, man," Forrest shot back as he sharply kicked Riley in the ribs. But his response was still a mumble as he wasn't yet awake enough to banter.

Riley was just about to respond when Graham stumbled into the lounge. Met by some hoots and hollers he had the grace to blush and wave off the cat callers. Yawning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes Graham was clad in a muscle tank and boxers - looking the worse for wear. Not retorting to any of the harassment he helped himself to a heaping bowl of Trix. With a long silent look at Forrest and gesture to move his feet, Graham installed himself on the couch between the again grumbling Forrest and the grinning Riley.

"Hey man. This was my couch. You two think you can get up late you got another thing comin'. Next time you all are sitting on the floor - I claimed this couch and I don't plan on giving it up again," Forrest groused. "And I don't care if you got lucky last night - you want a couch seat - kick the girl out earlier!"

Graham weathered Forrest's grumpy storm with his usual quiet calm and ate his cereal. He simply nodded his head tolerantly as Forrest finally wound down and gave Riley a small smile as if to say –"yeah right."

After a general silence had again settled over the groggy group Riley nudged Graham and quietly asked in a low tone, "So,...the brunette?"

Responding with a glance and a slight nod of the head Graham continued to munch on his cereal.

Riley grinned as he turned back to watch the TV. He knew that Graham had been crushing on this pretty little brunette for weeks. Both were so quiet he was surprised they had finally hooked up. But Graham had a way with the ladies.

Leaning back Graham glanced at Riley as he spooned through his milk and cereal and asked, "You?"

"Nah," was Riley's dismissive response as a slight frown crossed his face.

Forrest and Graham glanced at Riley and then at each other. Each communicating the same thought - "The little blond." In the few seconds that their eyes met the two friends agreed with a slight nod. Not now, but soon. If Riley didn't tune into the fact that he was crushing on the little blond in his psyche class that was driving him nuts, then very soon one or both of them agreed they would have to clue him in.

Oblivious to the exchange, Riley having commandeered the remote control was busily surfing channels. He paused on ESPN to catch some scores and finally settled on the Cartoons Network. Scooby Doo was just beginning. Ignoring calls for sport shows Riley tucked away the remote as he crossed his arms, and shook his head with a grin. He answered the complainers saying, "Hey we can all learn something for Scooby Doo. What with the ghosts, goblins and monsters." Continuing to get protests, he added, "Come on guys the games don't start for another hour. I say Scooby."

Amused, Graham snorted and said, "Scooby!"

Forrest chimed in with a grin adding as he reached across Graham, "Ok. Scooby for now Finn. But give me the remote! "

So the decision was made. Scooby Doo would be the group's last cartoon of the morning before they seriously started their day. As the catchy "Scooby Doo where are you?" theme chimed away on the TV, quiet, peace and contentment once again reigned over the lounge.


End file.
